Meet the Family
by CarolineDaniels
Summary: Freddy and Zoe thought they'd be together forever, but when Zoe leaves that idea is ruined. What happens with them when Zoe announces she's getting married... to another man?
1. The Neighborhood

Flashback  
In the middle of the night, Zoe Jones hopped out of bed, trying not to wake her husband, Freddy. She pulled out a suitcase that had been stored underneath her bed. She sighed. Why am I doing this? she thought as she folded her favorite clothes- which are all of them- and put them in her big, electric purple roll-bag she received for her 22nd birthday from her husband and daughters. Her birthday had just past; the bag still smelt new. If "new" was ever a scent in the first place.  
Zoe took out a smaller, matching bag and loaded it with toiletries and whatnot, even old photos. She kissed her loving husband on the cheek, and smiled. Freddy had always been so wonderful to her. Even when she told him she was pregnant the week after senior prom. He was especially sweet the night of graduation when he had proposed. Sure, it sounded a little 1800's to be married at 18, but Zoe didn't care. She loved him and knew he was the one for her.  
After she tip-toed out of her bedroom, she went into her eldest daughter, Rachel's, room. It was decked out in purple and yellow. After all, it was Rachel's color choice for the bag. Zoe kissed her 4 year-old on the cheek, and tucked her in a little more. It was possibly Zoe's last chance to do so.  
Walking across the hall to Jane's room was a little harder; the floor always creaked in that area. Zoe accomplished the task well enough, and kissed her baby girl of 2 years goodbye. Poor Jane, she barely got to know her wonderful mother. Sure, in the past Zoe had been known for stealing guys and insulting innocent people, but after she found out she was having a baby, it all changed.  
Now in the kitchen, Zoe quietly took out a notepad and pen, writing possibly her last words to her family.  
Rachel and Jane: I want to remind you that you girls are my life, my world, and I'll love you forever no matter what. I know my leaving is very sudden, but I'm sure you're father will explain why when you're older. Please, don't forget me, as I know you'll always be with me in my heart. -Mom  
Zoe ripped out another piece of paper.  
Freddy- Darling Freddy. I know this will seem horrible to you, but it's time for me to leave. If I must tell you, it's because I know I have potential, and being here with a husband and two kids is bringing me down. I might send postcards every once in a while, even presents at holidays and birthdays, but other than that, we'll most likely never talk again. Frederick Jones, take good care of my girls, and explain why I'm not here when they're older. Just call Zena or Zelda up when the girls enter puberty and need important questions answered; my sister's will be good moms someday but they need a little practice (haha). Freddy, I love you, and I always will. It is one of those "it's not you, it's me," things, but I am serious about it. I love you, again, and never forget me, or all of our wonderful experiences. -Zoe Jones  
That was that. She posted the notes on the fridge, put away the pen, grabbed her luggage and walked out of their beautiful loft in Chelsea Park, forever.  
  
Chapter One  
On a warm, breezy day in Suburbia, New Hampshire, Freddy Jones and his daughters took a walk through their new house.  
"See girls? I told you it would be better than the old apartment!" he exclaimed.  
"Dad, get real. We didn't live in an apartment, we lived in a Chelsea Park loft, with 4 bedrooms, 3 and a half baths, huge walk in closets, complete with views of the bay. And now your calling this four-story, 3600 square foot, family home located in a new development, better?" said his talkative 13 year-old daughter, Rachel.  
Freddy laughed, "I think we found what you'll major in Rachel, realty!"  
Jane reached up and patted her Dad's shoulder.  
"Dad, do you think they'll have any kids on this street?" 11 year-old Jane asked.  
"Of course! Let's go check out the situation now; I drew the floor plan with which furniture goes where for the movers, so they don't need us!" he exclaimed walking across the street. There were 10 houses on the street: one at the beginning where an elderly couple could live, two big ones after that, the Jones' being third on the road, a huge mansion, a massive home next to the neighborhood pool, park, and tennis court, a big home next to that, a medium sized house, two houses around the size of the Jones', and another elderly house.  
Freddy went to the house in front of him with his two girls trailing behind him. He saw a couple with 2 kids.  
"Hey! Welcome to the neighborhood, we're your new neighbors, the Jones'!" Freddy exclaimed. The girls greeted the family after him.  
"Jones? As in Freddy and Zoe Jones?" a tall man with dark hair and light skin asked.  
"Well, Freddy Jones at least... wait a minute.. Zack? Michelle?!" Freddy exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes! Wow, Freddy, sit down, tell us everything!" Michelle, a lady with tan skin and dirty blonde hair, said.  
Rachel saw that a girl around her age had a bored look on her face.  
"Hey, I'm Rachel. This is Jane. Wanna go scope out the neighbors?" outgoing Rachel offered.  
"I'm Karissa, and sure! Mom, dad, I'll be back later!" the pretty girl who looked nearly identical to her dad replied.  
Rachel, Karissa, and Jane walked around the cul-de-sac in search of other kids their age, especially boys. Karissa pointed out a young boy, that looked like much like Michelle, playing basketball with another boy a little younger.  
"That's my brother, Ty. You'll meet him later."  
Michelle, Zack, and Freddy sat on a bench in the Mooneyham's new garage.  
"Freddy! Tell us what has been happening since we last saw you at your wedding," Michelle begged.  
"Well, ahem, Zoe and I moved into a beautiful loft in Chelsea Park, NYC, we had the two girls, Rachel and Jane, then Zoe left me and I haven't talked to her in nine years, and now we're here!" he explained.  
Zack and Michelle gasped.  
"Zoe left you? What? Why?" Zack asked his old best friend. Freddy sighed. It was a long story, but he could always summarize it.  
"She told me she had a lot of potential, and being married with two kids wasn't working for her, so she packed up and left. At least she left us notes explaining why," sighed Freddy. It had been so long ago, but has the years went on he remembered Zoe's notes more and more.  
"You know, I have seen a beautiful, brown-haired & blue-eyed woman in billboards and magazines that looked quite familiar. Think it could be her?" Michelle asked.  
"Was she on the last cover of Vogue?" Freddy asked.  
"I believe so!" Michelle exclaimed.  
"It's her. She sends me post cards every once in a while saying what cover or billboard she'll be modeling for next, but the return address is always to some exotic hotel," he added.  
"At least she puts in her two cents every once in a while," Zack joked.  
Freddy nodded. He wished she'd put in a little more than that. 


	2. Invitation

Chapter Two  
After talking for another while, Freddy and Zack went inside Zack's new home (they moved in two days ago, so it was already furnished).  
"This house is great! You guys are pretty close to the pool," Freddy complimented his friend.  
"Yeah well your house is the same distance away, man! So, I'm wondering, why Highfield Court? Why'd you leave that loft in Chelsea Park?" Zack asked.  
"I'm not sure. Something just told me to. I guess it was a calling. I mean, I always used to talk about living in an actual house, and the opportunity came up, so why not? Sure, the girls had to move, but they're okay about it," Freddy explained.  
"But you and Zoe never talked about it? You know, together?" Zack wondered aloud.  
"I don't want anything to do with that woman," Freddy answered.  
  
The neighborhood meeting was at 7:30 PM, and everyone was expected to be there. It was at the Courts (the tennis, pool, indoor activities, hang out area at the top of the block).  
Katie and her 10 year-old daughter were walking to the Courts.  
"Gracie, did you talk to any of the girls on the street today?" Katie asked.  
"Mmhm! I talked to this one girl, Mischa, and her mommy's name is Eleni. I met another girl named Karissa, she has a brother like me, and her mom is Michelle and her dad is Zaaaack. And then there were these two really cool sisters, Rachel and Jane. I think they had a dad named, hmmm, Freddy! I know I've heard those names before!" Gracie nudged her mom. Katie gasped. She couldn't believe it! Were those her old friends from high school? No way. No way!  
Katie turned around, and grabbed her husband's arm.  
"LAWRENCE! Hurry up! I think our new neighbors may surprise you," she exclaimed cheerily, leading him to the Courts.  
When her husband, her two kids, and Katie walked in, they saw several families walking up the stairs to the second story meeting room.  
"Michelle? Zack? Noo!" Katie exclaimed, causing the two to turn around.  
"You betcha!" Zack told his old friend. Boy had it been a long time.  
The families walked up the stairway, leading them to a bunch of old friends.  
Chad and Eleni with their four beautiful girls.  
Pregnant Emma with her new husband, Frankie.  
Freddy and the two girls.  
Danny, Ashley, and their daughter, Stacey.  
Mr. Finn... Dewey Finn.  
Ned and Patty with their twins, now 17.  
And then Summer and her- wealthy- husband, Max.  
This is unbelievable! thought Freddy. Who knew all the gang could end up here, like this?  
Summer got up from her place on the loveseat next to Max.  
"Wow! Who knew, that in 13 years, we'd all see each other again?"  
"Well, not everyone is here..." mumbled Freddy. Everyone heard.  
Eleni gasped, "Zoe! Freddy, where's Zoe?"  
Freddy explained everything. Everyone was in awe; they thought Freddy and Zoe would last forever!  
Ashley wasn't too sure about Freddy's explanation, but whatever.  
"So at 1 Highfield Court, we have Dewey Finn! Wow, nice to see ya Dewey! At 3, we have the Schneebly's, at 5 the Mooneyhams, 7 is still for sale, 9 is the Moore's, at 11 here's the Courts, 10 is, of course. me and my husband, 8 is the Huang's, 6 is the Jones', 4 is the Henderson's, and 2 is the Andrew's. How quaint is this little development?" Summer said. Yes, how quaint.  
It was silent for about 10 minutes until Danny spoke up.  
"I guess our meeting is over, so go on home everyone!" he exclaimed. As everyone left, people socialized with old friends, and the kids played night games outside.  
Freddy was pretty tired; it had been a pretty long day. He didn't want to have to wait up an hour or so for the girls, so he decided it was time to ruin their fun.  
"Rach, Jane, the fun is over. You can hang with your buds tomorrow," Freddy said as he yawned.  
Rachel and Jane didn't argue, they were exhausted, too!  
Everyone in the whole neighborhood got a good night sleep, unfortunately for Freddy, he wouldn't be so fortunate tomorrow.  
Freddy woke up the next morning to hear Kelly Clarkson blasting from Rachel's room. And her voice was blasting, also. He groaned.  
"Rach.. Rach! Rachel May Jones.. RACHEL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
She turned down her music, "Yeah, dad?" Rachel asked sweetly.  
"Thank you," he answered, and rolled back over. Rachel's voice came back up again, along with the music.  
As Freddy sat up in his king-sized Marta-Stewart covered bed, Jane ran in.  
"Daddy!" she cried, "Rachel said my voice sounds like a barking goat!"  
"Jane, goats don't bark," Freddy told her.  
"Exactly!" she exclaimed unhappily.  
"Sing for me," he said pulling over a navy blue ratty Ralph Lauren shirt. Zoe would never let him wear THAT.  
"Oookay... Oooh I wanna dance with someboday! I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Ooooh I wanna dance with so-" she started.  
"Jane, Jane, you're good, you're good. You have a- uh- sweet tone, but your voice doesn't- um- work for Whitney's vibe," he told her. Jane just didn't get it.  
"Oh, so do you want me to try some Britney? My loneliness, is killing me, and I, I must confess I still believe, an-" she tried. Nope.  
"Umm, let's go get the mail," Freddy said, dragging her across the hall.  
"But the mail shouldn't come until 2! You have.. umm.. you have 4 hours," Jane explained.  
"Dad, we got a package this morning. From UPS... it looks big!" Rachel yelled, running down stairs catching up to her family.  
"Where'd you pu-?" he started to ask, but then saw the big, brown box on the kitchen counter.  
"Daddy, what is it?" asked Jane.  
"Stop sucking up you big baby!" Rachel teased her younger sister.  
"Daaad!" Jane moaned.  
"Jane, I know, big sisters suck, but get used to her," he joked.  
As he opened the box, he noticed an envelope taped to another box.  
"Rach, open the envelope, babe," Freddy ordered his daughter.  
"Mmkay... it's from.. uh Anna Jones? And it says-" Rachel started, but was interuppted by her dad grabbing it from her hand.  
He read the letter: Hello family! How's life in the suburbs going? I can remember waking up to that neighboorhood smell on those warm, summer mornings. Much nicer than the NYC scent (haha). Enough about me, time for YOU, Frederick. I am inviting you to my engagement party! Ah, Shane is such a great guy, you'd be such fast friends, Frederick. Pleeeease come, I'd be overjoyed! The formal invite is on the back, hard to miss! Say hi to the girls for me, and I'd like to remind you that my birthday is coming up ;)! I sent invitations to the rest of our middle-high school clan, and I request that you tell them to RSVP a.s.a.p! Thanks, darling. -Anna Jones  
Freddy couldn't believe his eyes; his contacts almost popped out. Anna was Zoe. 


End file.
